Meltdown
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: Parce qu'il en a marre, Light, de jouer la comédie pour ces gens souillés. Parce qu'il aimerait bien pleurer sans qu'on ne le voie. Et... S'il LA jettait dans la boue de ce monde ? S'il LA rejoignait ? S'ils fusionnaient... Il le pourrait, ça, pleurer ?


**Bonjour/bonsoir, Ladies and gentlemans ! Je vous fais part de mon profond étonnement quant à mes capacités... Je crois que j'ai été possédée par un démon, ni plus ni moins. Franchement, vous me croyz capable d'utiliser une clé USB sans faire sauter la maison ? Peuh ! Vous me connaissez bien mal !**

**Et pourtant ! C'est bel et bien ce que j'ai fait ! Alors je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé hein, j'ai dû être dotée d'un truc appelé euh... Rhaaa, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas utilisé... DU SENS PRATIQUE ! Voilà, sens pratique ! Bref, j'ai utilisé la clé USB une seule fois en transposant bien les documents au bon endroit du premier coup... Ai-je, finalement et contre toute attente, un cerveau en état de fonctionnement ?**

**... Finalement j'crois pas. je me suis ramassée dans l'escalier et j'ai l'impression de sentir l'odeur du sapin.**

**... Pourtant le sapin de Noël on l'a jeté y'a une semaine, j'comprend pas... Bref ! Sur cette chose ci-dessous ! Je l'ai appelée Meltdown... mais c'est pas vraiment une song-fic... Disons que je me suis inspirée de la chanson... Brefouille ! **

**ENJOY !**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf ce que j'ai ~ (sinon le reste c'est à la Yamaha et à Obha et Obata)**

* * *

><p>Light avança entre les voitures, calmement, sans rien craindre. Les lumières mouvantes des phares l'enveloppaient, créant un cocon de couleur. Il faisait nuit.<p>

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures, Light l'avait vu. Un œil rouge, sanglant et dément qui s'enfonçait derrière l'horizon. D'autres personnes l'avaient vu aussi, bien sûr, mais elles étaient toutes sales, si sales… Pas une saleté matérielle, non, mais la saleté de l'âme souillée. Elles étaient toutes si bornées, si laides d'esprit…

C'était pour cela qu'il était né, pour les purifier. Light Yagami était un Dieu, il en était persuadé.

Ils avaient tous regardé le soleil disparaître sans s'en soucier, coincées sur leurs portables, leurs machines qui remplaçaient le soleil avec leurs couleurs vives et fausses. Ils avaient peut-être peur qu'un jour, l'astre enflammé ne se lève plus, alors ils compensaient par leur lumière artificielle, leurs jouets colorés et brillants. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient qu'ainsi, ils remplaceraient le soleil. Ils étaient tellement pathétiques… Light se savait supérieur. C'était pour ça qu'il devait les aider, les laver de leur souillure. A commencer par les criminels. Et quoi de mieux que la mort pour ce faire ?

Il continua à avancer entre les voitures qui roulaient si rapidement qu'il n'en voyait que des traînées de couleur. Encore une couleur artificielle… Elle devait peut-être représenter quelque chose pour ces gens… Qu'en savait-il ? Rien du tout, puisqu'il était un Dieu. Pas de sentiments, pas de joie, pas de peine. Il laissait passer ces choses là comme un filtre.

Peut-être que s'il se laissait aller, juste une fois, il irait mieux. Même bien mieux… Et s'il essayait ?

Essayer de pleurer… Non. Définitivement non. Pas de sentiments, pas de joie, pas de peine. Il se répétait cette phrase tout le temps maintenant, comme un rituel. Trop de gens le verraient, toutes ces personnes souillées, il ne voulait pas qu'elles le regardent. Ces gens avec leur fausse lumière, leur esprit étroit qui ne le voyaient pas comme ce qu'il était, un Dieu, un ange même. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles le voient pleurer. Il lui fallait un endroit… Et puis non. Il jouerait la comédie jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que la race humaine soit débarrassée de sa pollution…

Il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et entra dans le hall désert. Lumière artificielle, partout, partout, partout… Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Monter. Monter toujours plus haut, échapper à ces lumières.

Il ferma les yeux durant tout le trajet. Il en avait assez. Il pouvait le jouer, ce rôle absurde, il pouvait la cacher, sa folie, mais qu'on le laisse seul un jour ! Qu'on enlève ces lépreux de sa vue, que ces lumières fausses s'éteignent ! Un endroit loin de la souillure abominable du monde où il pourrait pleurer, pleurer, pleurer… Très loin de ces gens pourris…

Il monta sur le toit de l'immeuble, là où les lumières n'étaient plus que des points lointains. Il en était éloigné, enfin, il était seul, totalement se-

Une silhouette se détachait sur la masse lumineuse. Elle était assise sur le bord du toit, comme si elle allait tomber, ou s'envoler. Il la connaissait, la reconnaissait. Et ainsi découpée sur la lumière, une ombre aux bras écartés, Light la trouva belle. Resplendissante. Magnifique à en mourir. Pure. Que du noir, rien de surfait ou de faux. Pas une lumière. Un ange qui s'envolerait.

Plus pure et plus belle qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, aller étrangler cette silhouette. Il s'en fichait, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, il ne voulait personne, ni les pouilleux grouillant plus bas, ni cette silhouette noire qui tomberait, une fois qu'il l'aurait étranglée… Il devait la salir, la souiller, la rouler dans la boue écœurante de ce monde. Il le devait. Il n'y avait que lui, il devait être le seul à rester intact. Elle tomberait, oui, tomber, tomber, tomber, et il pleurerait, pleurer, pleurer, pleurer… Il allait la faire fusionner avec la lumière trompeuse…

Il lui fonça dessus et la plaqua au sol, serrant sa gorge avec force, s'aplatissant sur sa poitrine. Il serra encore, et encore. Elle ne fit rien, comme une poupée. Il serra encore. Et il comprit.

Il était sale, lui aussi. Une saleté encore plus tenace, affreuse. Son sang était irradié, ses mains étaient couvertes de cette pourriture qu'il voulait tant éradiquer, celle dont il voulait tant recouvrir cette silhouette, celle de ses péchés…

Il ne voulait pas, oh non, tellement pas se lancer seul dans ces lumières… Il voulait juste pleurer sans que personne ne le voie… Mais il devait y jeter cette silhouette pour la contaminer… Et puis peut-être… peut-être…

Il la rejoindrait… Il sauterait dans le vide après elle, dans la chaleur nucléaire et dans la lumière des pixels… Et s'il la rejoignait, il pourrait peut-être pleurer et cesser cette comédie…

Et peut-être qu'il lui dirait… Peut-être qu'il lui dirait qu'il n'avait jamais été pur, peut-être qu'il lui dirait à quel point il était souillé… Et à quel point il le savait, à quel point il en avait peur…

Et peut-être il lui dirait aussi qu'il pouvait ressentir des sentiments envers les gens… Envers une personne… S'ils fusionnaient avec les lumières d'en bas… S'ils se mélangeaient à la ville…

S'ils se jetaient dans le cœur du réacteur, peut-être…

Light sentit deux bras le serrer, mais pas son étreinte abjecte, viciée. Une étreinte douce et froide.

- Light-kun…

Il s'affaissa sur la silhouette qu'il souhaitait tant tuer. La silhouette avec laquelle il tenait tant à fusionner.

La personne sur laquelle il voulait tant pleurer, loin de la souillure de son esprit et du monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà :3 Vous avez deviné qui est la silhouette ? (wha que c'est compliqué - -')<strong>


End file.
